Love in the waves
by ccrocks2287
Summary: DANY AND DANNY STORY 6! Dany wants to show Danny his world. Danny agrees and is transformed into a mermaid for 3 days. Though someone is watching them. But who? Note: I know my stories say there's only one chapter but trust me theres more. BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Chapter 1: A wonderful morning

(Danny's pov)

I awoke that morning with my arms wrapped around Dany. The window was opened with the sound of birds chirping and fresh air running in my nostrills. Morning Dany...I said kissing his head. Not to long ago Danny had given birth to what we call now a cat snake. It was a snake with a cat head and a snake's body. But instead of it haveing scales it had white soft fluffy fur.

(Flash back)

(Narratiors pov)

It's ok Dany push. Danny said holding Dany's hand as he pushed. A small hole had formed at the tip of Dany's tail which was his birth canal. Dany cried out in pain as tears flew from his eyes. He squezzed Danny's hand as the baby wiggled out the hole. More screams of pain escaped Dany's mouth as he gave one last push. Maddie smiled and took the baby to be cleaned. You did it...Danny said smiling holding Dany's hand in both of his. Dany panted in esguastion but smiled weakly for the raven haired boy that he loved. Maddie returned with a smile as she rested the baby in Dany's arms. It's a girl. She said cheerfully. The baby was a kitten with a snake tail coverd in tiny furs instead of scales. I think I'll call her snow flake...Dany said with a weak smile. Perfect...Danny said with loveing eyes and a tender smile. Danny kissed Dany lightly on his lips carefull not to hurt the merboy from all the pain he went through. Now sleep. Danny added softly as his love fell in a deep peacefull sleep.

(End of flash back)

(Danny's pov)

Here Snow flake...I called quietly so I wouldn't wake Dany. She heard my call and wiggled out of Dany's arms into mine. She had blue crystle eyes and snow white fur so soft it tickled me every time she moved. She had the cuttest kitten face in the world. So adorable...I brought her face to mine and smiled. She nuzzled he soft face against my cheek. Useing her small pink kitten tounge she licked my cheek tickling me. Stop Snow flake you'll wake up your mom...I giggled. I think it's a little late for that. Dany said. I looked to see Dany streatch and yawn with a smile. Sorry for waking you..I said as Snow flake slitherd into Dany's arms purring and meowing cutely. It's ok...Dany said kissing me. Do you know were Snow flake's bottle is? I think she might be hungry. Dany asked. Oh here...I said reaching in a drawer bringing out a bottle of milk. I handed it to Dany. Thanks...He said smiling feeding his baby the milk. You have such a beautifull baby Dany...I said pulling us in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch my dad opend the door with a huge smile and with a spatula in his left hand. HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS I MADE FLAP JACKS! Jack said messiging us to come down stairs. Dany and I both giggled and went down stairs with Snow flake in Dany's arms.

Chapter 2: The thought

(Dany's pov)

Morning you two...Maddie greeted. We both smiled in response. And good morning to you to Snow flake. She added petting Snow flakes head gently. I walked over and put Snow flake in her little play pen. It was like a crib but without the bars so she wouldn't run off. It had soft light pink carpeting floor with soft white carpeted walls. She had a toy stuffed mouse that she always snuggled with. Sometimes she'd wiggle around the play pen just for fun. You couldn't hurt anything could you? I smiled tickling her chin. She turned over and I tickled her tummy. Little meows of laughter escaped her mouth. I giggled and bent down kissing her little head. Come'on Dany time to eat. Danny said showing me my seat. It looks great...I said takeing a bit of my pancake. Taste great to. I added cheerfully. Glade you like it. My dad responded happily. When I finished my breakfast I brought up a thought I had kept in my mind for a while. Waiting for the right moment to ask it. Uh...I was woundering...I wanted to know if I could show Danny my home world for a couple of days. I asked nervously bitting my lower lip fiddleing my fingers. I don't know... Maddie said. The sea can be dangerous. What if something happens to one of you? She added. Well think of all the trouble Dany and I have gotten in already. And were fine now. Danny said smiling at me. True...I don't see why not...You are 16 now...Jack said. I smiled as Danny jumped out of his seat hugging his parents tightly. OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Danny shouted happily. I giggled as he did so. I looked over to Snow flake who was rolling in her play pen playfully wiggleing her body with happiness as she heard all our cherrfuness and laughter. I smiled at the sight. You happy to? Huh? I rubbed her little cheek with my finger. Here...I said walking over to the table. I tore off a tiny piece of a pancake and fed it to her. She nibbled on the fluffy cake happily. I giggled at her face as she was happy. I loved to know that she was happy and safe...She's my baby and I will protect her no matter what. Danny walked over to me rubbing my back. Your a good mom...Beautifull, Loving and careing...Pure. He said kissing me. Thanks. I said blushing at his comments. When do you plan on leaving? He asked breaking our kiss. I was thinking...This afternoon. I said nervously bitting my lower lip and fiddleing my fingers again. So soon? Danny asked. Sorry...I wanted to show you as soon as possible...sorry. I said shyly. It's ok don't worry. He said comforting me. Theres one other thing...I said. What is it? Danny asked. You have to change your form. I responded. What do you mean? He questioned. Well... you have to grow...a tail...like mine...I said nervously. Is that even possible? Danny asked. Yes...You see I have this neacklace... If you wear it it'll tranform you into a mermaid for 3 days...Enough time for me to show you around...I said. Fine with me. As long as I'm with you...Danny said kissing me on my head. Snow flake meowedtrying to slither up the walls of her little play pen. Though she didn't give much try. It usaully meant she wanted up. Oh Snow flake...I said lifting her up in my arms. I'll miss you but mommy will be back...I promise...I said kissing her and laying her back in the pen. I love you Snow flake. I chimed. I'll see you soon.

Chapter 3: The take off

(Danny's pov)

You ready? Dany asked. I nodded. We said our goodbyes to the family and headed down the block to the beach. The beach...Thats were I first met Dany...I'm really glad I did. I just love him so much. Makeing sure no one was looking the two of us sat at the edge of the shore. Were water and land met. Dany's tail formed moments after he touched the water. His was black with gray fins. He brought out the necklace he was talking about. It was a smooth blue stone with black in it. Like a pettern. Blue, black, blue, black. This might hurt a little...Dany said handing me the necklace. I nodded and placed the necklace around my neck. I gasped as my eyes went wide. I yelped as pain struck through my waist down. I closed my eyes as I felt my legs join together. I suddenlt felt sand were what once I felt my jeans. I opend my eyes and gasped in shock. I had a tail... It was red with light red fins. I-I'm a mer-mer-I began...A mermaid? Dany asked sarcasticlty with a smile. By the way your tail...It's really beautifull...Dany said making me blush. T-Thanks. I said smiling. Come'on lets go before some one sees us...Dany said. We dragged ourselfs through the shallow water till we got into the deep part. Just before Dany dove in I grabbed his shoulder. WAIT! I said nervously. Yes? Dany asked. I-I don't know how to swim like this? I said. Dany grabbed my hand and smiled at me. Don't worry...I'll teach you. I smiled and let ourselfs dive below. I could breath...THIS FELT AMAZEING! So free... I grasped Dany tight as I felt my body sink a little. Relax your muceles...And flick them up and down...Dany said giggleing. I gulped ansd tried to relax. I flicked my tail up and down like Dany said and I found myself moveing...or should I say SWIMMING! See your doing it...Dany cheered. I laughed along with him as we swam through the watery sky. So many colors...It's ike an attac of rainbows...I said in amazement. You should see my speceail place if you think this is colorful. Dany said with the bright beautiful smile he always has. Maybe I should take you there first...Dany said thinking. I'd love to...I said inturrupting his thought. Then to the fruit reefs it is...Dany cherred. Still holding my hand Dany directed me to the place he'd known forever. Hey look...It's clown fish...Dany said. I looked down and saw 2 clown fish swimming together. There kinda like us...In love...I said smiling at Dany with him smiling back. Dany's world was like no other. Colorful plants and fishs here and there. It was like magic...and being by the one I love made it even better. Do you think we'll see any sharks? I asked looking around for any. We might. But as long as we leave them alone and there not hungry they won't come after us. Well thats a relife...I said gratefully. About this fruit place...Some of the fruit there we can eat for food and for fun...but some we can't cause their posinus. I let you know which ones we can eat. Dany said. Ok...I replied. How far is it from here anyway? I asked. Not much...Maybe 10 minutes. He awnserd. I loooked at Dany's smiling face and I felt something inside me. Wanting something...But what? LOOK! Dany said surprised. He let go of my hand and swam down a bit to a patch of seaweed. He came back with a clam. Look...He said opening it. Inside was a shiny pearl. It's peautifull I said bringing us in for a kiss. When I did my tail winded itself around Dany's a little bit. W-Whats happening? I asked confused. Your felling love for me. Your trying to mate with me. Dany said with a shy smile. OH! I said while blushing unwinding my tail from Dany's. I'm sorry. I said blushing. It's ok...you didn't know...Dany said giggleing. I smiled back and we continued our swim.

Chapter 4: The place

(Dany's pov)

Were here...I said cheerfully. Danny's eyes widend as the sight sinked in. Wow...He said in amazement. I giggled and looked around for my faveorite fruit. THERE IT IS! I said swimming over to the purple colord fruit. I picked it from the vine and gave it to Danny. He toke a bite out of the medium sized fruit and swallowed with delight in the taste. Now speak...I said with excitement. Ok...Danny said but the fruit made his voice high pitched and squeaky. WHAT THE!? Danny in shocked. Don't worry it's just a effect. It won't last long. I said laughing at his voice. I took a bite out of the fruit and talked with a chipmunk voice like I just breathed in helium. See...I giggled with my high pitch voice. We both burst out laughing at the sound. Lets go try this one I said to Danny as our voices turned back to normal. I took a bite of the peachy plant and shiverd a little. DANY! YOUR TAIL! Danny said frightend. I looked down and at the tip another tail was stareting to grow. I gasped in fear at the sight. Moments later it went back in and I was back to normal. I sighed in relife. Oops...I said blushing in embarassment. You ok? Dany said checking me for any extra body parts. Yeah I'm fine...Sorry...I said shyly. No it's fine you didn't know. Like I did when I was...- Danny said. We both turned away blushing. Danny swam to a rock and sat down with a sigh. I smiled lightly and sat down next to him. I just don't want you to get hurt...Danny said. I cupped his cheek and turned him to face me. I'm not...we all make mistakes...some things aren't...I said bringing us in a kiss. Danny's tounge slipped in my mouth twisting around mine. I layed down on the flat surface of the rock while Danny stilled played tounge wars with me. Our breathing became heavy and pleasurable. Danny intwined his tail with mine as he leaned on top of me. Our fins flexed and swayed to the oceans gental waves. I moaned in pleasure as Danny thrusted his tail on mine. You act like you know how this works...I said with a shy smile. I have my ways. Danny said with a soft smile. He gave a powerfull thrust that sent me screaming his name. More powerful every time. I was seeing stars and colors and I heard myself let out dries of unbeliveable pleasure. IT'S C-COMING! I said in a cry. After that last powerful thrust Danny gave me the both of us released mixing the sea water with our climax. We both breathed heavilly and Danny layed next to me on the flat smoothe surface of the rock. We won't get...well you know...will we? Danny asked panting. No. It's kind of like your world. Male and male can't get pregnate. But female and male can. Except the male gets pregnante. I said breathing hard. Good to know...Danny said gasping for air. We relaxed for a while calming ourselfs down. It'll be dark soon. What happens then? Where do we sleep? Danny asked. I have another special place. It's a cave. It's hidden by a huge rock and sea weed. We'll be safe there. I replied. We better get going then...Danny said scooping me up in his arms. It's ok Danny I can swim myself you don't need to carry me. I said with a smile. But I wan't to carry you...Let me swim for you... Let me be your fins. I didn't argu with Danny and I let him carry me with me directing him to the cave. I guess it wasn't so bad at least he was here with me and we were together.

Chapter 5: A peaceful place

(Danny's pov)

Dany led me to the cave while he rested in my arms. When we arrived Dany swam through some seaweed ans showed me the cave entrance which was coverd by a rock. I helped him push it out of the way which wasn't to hard but it was still a rock so it was heavy. When we enterd the rock closed itself behind us. This is amazeing...I said. Thanks...Dany replied. I layed on the warm sandy floor and rested. I wounder how Snow flake is doing. I hope she's ok. Dany said with worry. I bet she's fine. She's probaly cuddling with in the play pen sleeping. I said trying to comfort Dany. He smiled remembering his baby. He swam down and layed next to me. I wrapped my arms around him protecting him and keepng him warm. It felt peaceful sleeping in the calm waters. It was kind of funny. Mermaids were suppoe to be fairytales. But then I met Dany. The most beautiful mermaid in the ocean. Without him I would of never found true love. I wouldn't be here holding him in my arms sleeping peacefuly. This was no fairytale in a book...this wa real. And I was glade it was. As blackness and dreams consumed me I held Dany in my arm not letting go. I felt something was wronge but I wouldn't wake. Suddenly my dream came to me. And it seemed more like a nightmare...

(Dream)

(Narratior's pov)

DANNY! Dany cried as the net captured the white haired merboy. DANY! Danny cried as he swam to rescue hi slove. But no matter how fast he swam or how far the net pulled Dany to the surface as a never ending chase. DANNY! Dany cried with tears dripping from them. Without notice Danny turned back to a human which slowed his swimming. Danny with no breath began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. DANNY! Dany sobbed as he was pulled further untill he was out of sight from Danny's eyes. Weakly Danny closed his eyes drowing as was soon consumed by blackness. NO! Danny cried as he said his last words.

(End dream)

(Danny's pov)

I shot up with a blood curdleing scream which made Dany wake up imediatly. I breathed heavily as I grew very hot. DANNY!? WHATS WRONG!? Dany asked worridly. I panted and hugged Dany tightly makeing sure he was safe. Are you ok? I asked. Yeah but what about you? Dany asked frightend. I-I'm fine...It was just a bad dream...I awnserd calming myself down. I'm just glade your safe...I said hugging Dany. I'm glade you are to. He said hugging me back. Don't scare me like that...Dany added hugging me more. I'm sorry...I said once more. Come'on lets go get something to eat...It's morning anyways...Dany said grabbing my hand and swimming out the cave. Just a dream...Thank god for that... I thought looking at Dany's innocent smile... at least he's safe...

Chapter 6: The sea witch Morgana

(Danny's pov)

Dany and I swam happily through the waters. Twist and turns. Flips and spins...what a wonderful time we were haveing. Especially Dany...He had a smile on his face every second. His smile made me happy and alive. Hey look it's a patch of feild seaweed. Dany said. Whats that? I asked. It's a patch of really tall seaweed. A rare kind. But the do make a good meal. Espeacially with some rasberry coral...Dany said licking his lips and rubbing his stomach. The seaweed was very tall. Maybe about 10 inches. The two of us suddenly heard a whistle from somewere. And before we new it the seaweed wrapped around our bodies. From our shoulders to the tip of our tails. The both of us struggled too get free but the grasp was to tight. W-Whats happening? Dany asked in fear. Then came a wicked laugh and appeared a old lady. She had gray tangled hair and green wrinkled skin. And instead of legs she had 8 octopuse legs. I finally caught you...She said smileing. I growled with anger and rage. LET US GO! I shouted. You two beautiful creature will make a wonderful prize for my collection. She whistled again makeing the sea weed squezz us even tighter. Dany and I both screamed in pain. Please let us go...Dany begged. WHO ARE YOU!? I asked with anger. I AM MORGANA! POWERFUL SEA WITCH! And you two now belonge to me...She said evily. I've been following you for some time now...You had a lot of fun on that rock the other day. She added with a smirk. YOU PERV! Dany hollerd. She smirked one last time with one more whistle. The tightening was to much to bare. With pericing cries the both of us past out. Un aware what to do or what will happen. Dany is the one who should be let go. He has a baby at home who needs if I stay here I'll drown. But I need to focus on how we can both get out of here. Alive...

Chapter 7: Prize and collection

(Dany's pov)

I awoke on top of Danny in a locked room. We were still in the ocean in a cave. I heard Danny groan as he strated to wake. Danny...I said as he opened his eyes. You ok? I asked with concern. Yeah i'm fine what about you? He said jerking up. Your not hurt are you? He asked. No i'm fine I felt a sudden cold slime swirling up my tail. I gasped as these slimy plants crawled up my body. I screamed as Danny grabbed me and swam us to the celieling. The plants cried and moand trying to wrap their slimy bodies around ours. But we were to high for them to reach us. But they still tried. You ok? Danny said holding me in his chest. I nodded and leaned in closer to him. Oh good you two are awake...The witch said entering the room. I see you met my pets...Aren't they delightful? She asked petting the slimy creatures. Danny looked at her with a face of disguste. Now my trophies come to your cages. She said. We didn't budge. She whistled again makeing worm like vines come out of the wall. Danny moved us to the middle of the room. A vine slitherd up Danny's back wrapping itself around his chest. It jerked him away from mewith more wrapping themselfs around his body. DANNY! I cried dashing towards him. Only to be stopped by the vines grabbing me. We both wiggled our bodies to get free. LET! US! GO! I screeched. I bit into the plants makeing the release me with shrieks of pain. I swam to Danny and tore the vines off him. Come'on. I said grabbing his hand as we swam out ther door.

(Morgana's pov)

I followed the two mermaids out the door. I got my hand and aimed for the red one. Well my pretty if I can't have you both I'll take you...I said shooting vines out of my finger nails. The dashed for the red mermaid and wrapped around him. GOT YA! I laughed evily.

(Danny's pov)

Tiny vines wrapped around my tail and jerked me down to the sea floor. I yelped as I hit the sandy floor. DANNY! Dany cried swimming to me. Now I got you my preety...The witch said jerking me to her. I thrashed my tail around as she pulled. I screamed in anger. Dany attacked the witch and bit her arm while pulling her hair. She threw him off with anger. YOU LITTLE BRAT! She let me go and swam to Dany. She wrapped one of her tenticals around him and shook him violently. He whimperd at the action. LET HIM GO! I yelled hitting her in the back. Dany struggled free and we both swam for our lives.

Chapter 8: Air less air full

(Dany's pov)

Half way to the surface I heard Danny yelp in pain. DANNY! WHATS WRONGE!? I asked worridly. Suddenly his tail began to glow and it split into two. His legs then formed and he started to not breath. DANNY! I cried in fear. So he's human? The witch said. This won't do...She added. She smirked at me evily. But your still a mermaid. She laughed. She threw Danny out of my arms and used a tentical to grab me. I yelped as she swam with me in her clutches to the bottom of the sea floor back ti her cave

(Danny's pov)

Dany...I weakly thought. I shook my head and swam after him. I couldn't breath but I had to save him. I thought the spell was suppose to last for 3 days. Wait...how long was Dany and I passed out? I swam further till I reached Dany Sorry Dany I bet this is gonna hurt I thought as I grabbed his fins. Dany let out a cry of pain as I pulled them to get him free. A few pulls later I set Dany free. Dany hugged me as soon as he was. That kind of hurt...He said with a smile as a tear ran down his eye. Before I could react I passed out annd began to sink. I heard Dany scream my name in horror just before I completly passed out.

(Dany's pov)

DANNY! I shriked as he slowly sank breathless. I swam to him quickly. I cradled him in my arms and swam to the surface. I need to hurry. I thought. Tears filled my eyes as he layed lifeless in my arms. Time is running out,,,No,,,I WON'T LET HIM DIE! I cried as I swam rapidly to the surface. More tears flew from my eyes as I swam. Moments later I shot out of the water and landed on the shore with Danny in my arms. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. He wasn't moveing. He just layed there. Danny...DANNY! I cried. PLEASE WAKE UP! I sobbed. Please...

Chapter 9: A great relife

(Danny's pov)

I awoke with Dany sobbing on my chest. We were on land so that means we were alive. I still felt some water on my legs so Dany must of not changed. Dany...I said weakly. Dany stopped his crying and gasped in shock. I looked up to him seeing tears dripping from his sparkeling eyes. I thought I lost you...Dany said hugging me as I sat up. I thought...YOU DIED! He cried. He burried his face in my chest and began to sobb I hugged him tightly as his body shook with the sobbs. Shhh...It's ok...I'm fine see. I said looking Dany in the eyes. I wiped his tears away and noticed he still had his tail. Dany you shouldn't be out of the water like this. What if some one sees you. I said worridly.I don't care...I just want to be with you...Dany said with more tears spilling from his eyes. Oh Dany...I said embraceing him rubbing his back with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. I'm sorry for this...I shouldn't of taken you here in the first place. He said with more tears and heavy breaths. Are you kidding? I HAD A BLAST! I said with a smile trying to cheer Dany up. Y-You did? Dany asked wipeing away his tears. I nodded and smiled. I soft smile appeared on Dany's face as he started to calm himself down. I love you...I said holding him. I love you to...Dany said as the last of his tears fell. Now we have a home to get to. And you have a baby to see...I said with a smile. Dany's spirit lightened up and he smiled. Yeah...she's your baby to...He said with a bright smile. And maybe some day...you and I can have a baby from your dna...Dany said smiling. I'd love to...I said kissing his head. I picked him up in my arms and we headed home. Someday...

Chapter 10: Arrived home

(Dany's pov)

WERE HOME! Dany called as we enterd the door with me in his arms. I still wansn't dry yet but I was close. Welcome home...Maddie said cheerfuly with Snow flake wiggleing in her arms trying to reach me. She handed me Snow flake and I rested her in my arms. She meowed with joy that we were home. How was it? Jack asked, It was wonderful. Danny said smiling. Snow flake attacked me with licks from her little tounge. So how was Snow flake? I asked kissing mer head. Oh she was an angle. Maddie said happily. She really missed you guys. Poor little thing cried the first night you were gone. Maddie added. I looked into Snow flakes eyes as she looked into mine. My poor little Snow flake...I said kissing her nose. Danny carried me to the living room and sat me on the couch. You must be really tierd...Danny said smiling. No...I'm just glade to be home. My real home. I said resting on Danny's shoulder. Snow flake let out a little meow and wiggled over to Danny licking his hand. We both smiled at the sight. We gave eachother a quick kiss as my legs formed. I picked Snow flake up and took her over to her little play pen and gently put her on the soft carpet. Danny joined us and watched as I used to play with Snow flake. Is this ? I said with a gasp. Yes it is isan't it? I said smiling I used the stuffed toy mouse's nose and gently nuzzled it against her stomach He meowed in laughter and wiggled her body as the nose tickled her tummy. Goochy goochy goo! I said with a bright smile while kissing her tummy myself. Danny giggled. Your a good parent. You really are. Danny said smiling at me. Thanks...I said as he kissed me on the cheek. We watched Snow flake wiggle around her play pen. Going through little tubs and going down a mini slide Danny made for her. She really loved the slide. She'd always meow in a happy when she slid down it. She loved it when she get her face burried and attacked by the soft fluffy carpeting. Haveing no legs or paws didn't bother her. She always had fun, And I loved to know that. When she grew tierd like always she found and cuddled with him and fell asleep. I watched her until I was sure she was. I kissed her on the head. Have a wonderful nap my little angle. I said and walked outside were Danny was swimming in the pool. Haven't got tierd of the water yet? I asked leaning on the edge of the pool. Nope. And speaking of water...Danny said smirking at me. He swam over to were I was grabbed my arms and pulled me in the pool. I let out half a scream before I hit the water and went under. When I surfaced I wrapped my arms around Danny's neck and locked us in a kiss. Now look what you did. I said flicking my tail splashing him with water. Ah ah ah...He said grabbing my fins. Now what are you going to do? He teased lightly pulling them. This. I said smirking. I came close to his body and pushed his head under water. Ok ok you win. He said when he re-surfaced. I giggled with my arms crossed. He locked us in another kiss to message me he wasn't the loser. He wasn't a loser. He was the best thing that ever happend to me. And our love is stronge. And as long as were together it's going to stay that way...

N.O.T.E

Dany's baby is probaly not what you think. Snow flake is very cute. I will try to poste a picture of her on Deviant art. You'll see the adorableness once I do. I will let you know when it's up.


End file.
